


192. Favorite Scars

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya doesn't accept self-loathing, F/F, Raven falls into it too often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anya and Raven begins their contests everyone else disappears quickly enough. Those contests ends in one of two ways: a terrible fight or a round in the sheets, and no one wants to be involved in either scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	192. Favorite Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



"I got this one when I was a kid, first battle." Anya pointed at a large scar on her thigh. "The healers said I wouldn't be able to walk for two months. After three weeks I could walk, and after four I could run."

Raven matched the grin and pushed up her sleeve, showing a scar high up on her arm. "Well, I got this one from a machine you wouldn't know even if I drew it for you. Let me just say it was more dangerous than anything you might have happened upon. One little misstep, and snap! Your arm goes, just like that. If it hadn't been for Abby I'd have lost the whole arm."

Anya nodded, unwillingly impressed. The scar looked truly wicked. She wasn't about to be beaten that easily, though. "How about the scars I got from when your people shot me? I was hanging on to life with only my willpower."

"Stubbornness is more like it," Raven said and sniggered. "And that's nothing. What about when I blew up that whole dam? There could have been nothing left of me."

"But you didn't actually blow it up," Anya pointed out. "So it doesn't count."

Raven pouted and crossed her arms. "I was just about to do it. I would have done it, and then there wouldn't be any piece of me left."

"Still doesn't count, birdie. You'll have to come up with something else."

Raven rolled her eyes and thought. After a few seconds her face shined up in a wide grin, but there was plenty of pain beneath it. "My leg! Thanks to that injury I can barely move my leg, and it hurts like a freaking bitch, and I can't walk or do anything. It basically rendered me incompetent, and that's not far from dying."

Anya didn't share the smile, but glared darkly instead. Without warning she pushed Raven down on their bed and lowered herself to look deep in Raven' eyes. "That's bullshit. The only thing stopping you is yourself, not your leg, and you're the only one who thinks you're incompetent. Doctor Griffin is working on something to stop the pain, and she has offered something to lessen it for the moment; it's you who refuse to take them. So no, I won't accept this as the worst injury you've ever received. This is something that's part of you, and makes you who you are. It makes you the woman I love, the most stubborn, willful, and absolutely brilliant engineer alive. This—" Anya pressed her hand against where the scar from the bullet would be "—is my absolute favorite scar. Don't you talk shit about it."

Raven didn't look convinced, but she smiled anyway and pulled Anya down on her. "Why don't you show how much you love the most amazing engineer ever born, aka me?"

Anya snorted and nipped Raven's lip. "I never said 'amazing.'"

"But we both know you thought it."

"Stop talking."


End file.
